Events of public interest (such as sporting events, plays, speeches, concerts, etc.) are often performed in large venues (such as stadiums, auditoriums, etc.) in order to accommodate a live audience. Many of these events are also transmitted, e.g., as televised events, for consumption by viewers who are not present at the event. Such televised events often combine views from different cameras to capture various aspects of the event. Many televised events also have enhancing features, such as “instant replay”. While the live audience at the event may not have ready access to various viewing angles or replay, the live audience has the benefit of the live experience and interaction with other members of the live audience.